The main objectives of the proposed research are: 1) to ascertain if DFMO (Alpha-difluoromethylornithine) augments the effectiveness of standard chemotherapy in treatment of prostatic cancer; 2) to determine which factor(s) present in bovine serum enhances the tumor growth suppression of DFMO in vitro, and whether this factor(s) is effective in vivo; and 3) since DFMO pretreatment increases putrescine uptake by the prostate and prostate derived tumors, we plan to investigate whether or not DFMO pretreatment will increase the effectiveness of cytotoxic analogs of putrescine such as; 1 (amino butyl) aziridine; 1, 4 diaziridinyl butane; and meso-1, 4-Bis (1 aziridinyl)-2,3-butanediol. The effectiveness of these approaches will be measured in vitro by clonogenic assay and in vivo by the delay in tumor growth produced by the treatments. The long term goal is to determine in what way polyamine synthesis inhibitors such as DFMO can be utilized to maximize the therapeutic effectiveness of standard chemotherapeutic agents and the development of new chemotherapeutic agents such as the aziridinyl analogs.